Annoying?
by daffodila
Summary: Kata 'menyebalkan' tentang Sakura ternyata memiliki arti sendiri bagi Sasuke. Jadi, sebenarnya yang tidak peka itu Sasuke atau Sakura? / Ficlet. Fluff? / Dibuat untuk tantangan Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk tantangan ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA

Selamat membaca! :)

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun, _aku senang kau kembali. Kuharap kau tak akan pergi lagi. Sudah cukup perjalanan memperbaiki semua kesalahamu-nya. Penduduk desa saja sudah memaafkanmu, kok. Kau-"

"Kau memang berisik, Sakura," kata Sasuke memotong kata-kata Sakura. Ia melirik Sakura yang tertegun sebentar di sampingnya, lalu mulai berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah dengan dirinya.

"Dan menyebalkan. Aku tahu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu berkata lagi, "Dua hal itu pasti akan muncul pertama di kepalamu jika seseorang bertanya padamu aku ini orangnya seperti apa. Iya, 'kan?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Kembali ia melirik Sakura melalui pelupuk mata kanannya. Binar kekecewaan jelas-jelas terukir di wajahnya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, ia bisa melihat bahwa mata hijau Sakura menatap ujung sepatu ninjanya yang sesekali menendang batu kecil yang berada di jalanan.

"Diammu itu artinya iya, bukan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Sementara Sakura masih menunduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan sebagai pelampiasan genangan rasa kecewa di hatinya. Keduanya masih berjalan beriringan, namun detik ini diisi dengan interaksi yang kosong.

Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura ke arahnya. Sakura yang ditarik begitu merasa terkejut, ia membulatkan kedua matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tak menyangka _sannin _sepertimu bisa begitu ceroboh menghadapi hal-hal kecil."

Sakura mengerjapkan mata tak percaya sekaligus tidak mengerti. Menangkap raut wajah Sakura, Sasuke mendengus. "Lihat ke belakang. Kau hampir menabrak gerobak yang didorong penduduk lokal, kau tahu," katanya sembari melirik ke belakang. Sakura segera memastikan apa yang Sasuke katakan, yang ternyata benar. Terlalu banyak menunduk membuatnya kehilangan fokus tadi.

"Eeh? Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun._"

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lagi, yang secara otomatis membuat Sakura melakukan hal yang sama juga. Para penduduk desa Konoha menatap mereka dengan tatapan geli, beberapa di antara mereka bahkan tertawa kecil.

Sakura yang merasa risih karena merasa menjadi pusat perhatian sekaligus penyebab tatapan geli dari para penduduk, membuka suara, "Sa-Sasuke-_kun, _tanganmu ..." Mata hijaunya melirik tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih melingkari pinggangnya, belum dilepas semenjak Sakura nyaris menabrak gerobak tadi.

"Hn."

Bukannya melepas lingkaran tangan kanannya pada pinggang Sakura, pemuda bermata oniks itu justru semakin menarik Sakura merapat pada tubuhnya. Sakura jadi salah tingkah sendiri dibuatnya. Mau melepaskan diri pun ragu, karena sejujurnya ia merasa nyaman berada di posisi itu. Merasa tak adanya penolakan, Sasuke memperlebar langkah kakinya dan menyeringai tipis.

Setelah menjauh dari keramaian, baru Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Ia menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura pelan, yang mana membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Sakura," kata Sasuke dengan wajah tenang, seakan-akan tidak ada yang salah pada kalimat yang baru saja ia utarakan.

"Benar, 'kan."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Rasa nyaman yang memenuhi hatinya kini terbang entah ke mana.

Sasuke mendesah panjang. "Tapi hal itu tak jadi masalah buatku."

"Kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku karena aku menyebalkan. Aku bisa berubah jika perlu."

"Aku tidak begitu, dan tidak perlu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri."

Mulai menyadari tangan Sasuke masih berada di atas kepalanya, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke kembali. "Kenapa begitu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia mengatur napasnya. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke arah mata Sakura. Pipi Sakura merona dibuatnya. Tatapan mata Sasuke padanya begitu dalam. Jika terus menerus begini, Sakura yakin sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan karena degup jantung yang berlebihan.

"Sakura, kau ini masih tidak mengerti maksudku yang memintamu untuk mempertemukan aku dengan kedua orangtuamu, ya?"


End file.
